Never Like This
by nixtear
Summary: Ginny's musings about a perfect time with Harry Please Read and review
1. Default Chapter

_This is the edited version of this chap special thanks to my beta Digypup! _

_**Author's Note: Alright I know I should be updating my other fan fic: " Year to Live" But I really had a lot of stuff to do this week and couldn't get to it... I really appreciated all the reviews I got though and I will probably post the next chapter sometime this weekend if I can. Anyway, I thought of giving a go at a one shot since it has been in my mind for a while...**_

**Disclaimer: All original HP characters and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_This is mostly in Ginny's point of view though there is some of Harry's point of view toward the end. _

_**Never Like This **_

I had always been like many girls are, sort of a romantic. I used to build up perfect moments where Harry Potter would declare his love to me. One of my favourites was the Quidditch one...

It would have been after a game, most likely after the Gryffindors had defeated the Slytherins, Harry catching the snitch right under Malfoy's nose, me scoring amazing goals. You know how it goes... It would be raining hard after the match, and his clothes would be clinging to his body, his hair all messed up. He would come over and tell me he couldn't keep his eyes off me in the game, and then kiss me right then and there... As if, well, a girl can always dream right? ... Anyway what was I thinking? Now that I think about it, Harry was always the shy type, spontaneous but shy... So, I had a backup plan in state...

We would be at a picnic, with birds chirping, and us with a nice view of the lake... Harry would tell me how he likes the sun's reflection off my hair and I would blush... He'd say I look cute when I did that, and I would say his eyes need better glasses. (While thinking I could get lost in those green souls) We would laugh and then he would kiss me softly on my lips... Then again when was Harry Potter predictable? That theory went down the drain... Then was the most dramatic, in my opinion, truly moving moment that I had pictured so far...

I always had faith that Harry would defeat Lord Voldemort. There wasn't a fiber in me that didn't believe he could defeat this monster. I would picture him running to me after the battle, hugging Ron and Hermione, and then proclaiming his love for me... Come on, I know I shouldn't be thinking like that, but it was a good dream to see him smile that way...Well as you know by now I am an overly active imaginative person, and none of my theories were used by Mr. Potter himself.

He did indeed defeat the wart head, and he did hug all of us who had survived the last encounter, but then he fled. He had given Ron a letter that said he needed to get away from all of it for a while, and that he would be back when he was ready to face reality again. I was... well, I was heart broken... though I had never admitted it out loud I had loved this boy...

We had grown closer over the last two years, and he had shared secrets with me that he was even hesitant to tell Ron and Hermione. I was always there for him, putting my dreams aside, and just being the constant support he needed in an unpredictable future... I could not give up on him, but I would wait. I had done it before, and I would do it again, but this time would be the last. When he returned I would tell him, and that would decide my fate...

Well this encounter happened two years after the battle, I was joining as the charms professor at Hogwarts due to the recent retirement of Professor Flitwick, and Harry had apparently returned as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Prof. I was surprised at first, but it had always fit him. Harry had always been good at teaching, and what better opportunity then to come back then this. He looked as handsome as ever. I smiled at him which he returned with a small wink. At twenty-one years old I can honestly say that boy still makes me blush.

A week had passed and I was caught up in all his adventures that he had had around the world. It became our ritual to meet in his or my room and talk about anything and everything...I liked to hear him talk, after not hearing his voice for almost two years. He had apologized to me on the first day for leaving everyone like that, since we all had to go through the same battle. I consoled him as always, and told him it was fair for him to take a break from this stupid reality. I then started giggling because I knew how ironic reality was being to me right now, since I still couldn't bring myself to tell him how I felt.

Then it changed that eventful evening when I got a note to meet him in Professor Trelawny's room that evening, our old astrology room . I looked at him trying to understand why he had picked this stuffy location for our meeting. As if reading my mind, he smiled the shy smile that always melted me to a puddle and he said...

" Well I thought we could do some palm reading together and see what's in store for the future."

" Harry? You hated this subject!" I told him, puzzled.

" Yes, but you start to enjoy it when you know the proper method." he said to me while taking my hand and pulling me onto a soft cushion next to him. He began to read my palm.

" Harry, you're mental!" I giggled as he began to trace lines in my palm. But then, suddenly as I felt the words he was tracing, I stopped. He had just spelled " I love you." in my hands and was looking at me as though I was the entire world, in his eyes. I looked at him my eyes asking the unsaid questions...

" Ginny it all started here with a prophesy, and I don't know how it works, or if things have happened the way they are supposed to be... but over the years I have learned that destiny lies in your own hands, and I don't know how or when exactly you have become a part of mine. You have become my world... all this time I traveled, I wished I had brought you along with me ... You have been a rock, and I know this is probably the worse place to propose for marriage, so I won't do it yet, however I would like to ask you out on a date." he said looking at my eyes.

That boy had done it again he had done something completely unexpected, yet totally Harry that I should have expected it. I smiled at him my eyes misty, and took his palm and then traced " I love you." on it and whispered, "Yes."

I had always dreamed of different ways, they were never like this…this was the real thing, this was the real Harry, and he was better than my imagination…

_**Please Review. (I might continue as another plot based on reviews, so suggestions are welcome.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**this is the edited version thanks again to Digipup round of applause!**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I was going to leave it at one shot, but decided to give it a go as side story apart from my two main ones... Special thanks to: Kyree24 (thanks again for being my beta for year to live and your review), harryginnyluv4ever, GinnyGin( thanks for the review did you get my email yet?), hplovesme, Wolf's Scream (thanks for your constructive criticism it's great cause it will help improve my writing skills I will definitely edit once the whole thing is done and make sure I keep in mind all the suggestion you have made thanks again!), Steph, GG, becca, MsMissProngs, MissHogwarts1125, TierraL**_

_**Disclaimer: All original characters and plot belong to J.K. Rowling. Tthis is just my story.**_

_**Ginny's Point of View**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

I was on top of the world. It had been a week since that day in the astronomy tower. It was as though I had a permanent smile placed upon my face... I was ecstatic, I was dating Harry Potter...the man of my dreams...

Of course, given our nature of occupation, we had to be discreet about how we went about all this in school. Then Harry, well, being Harry... let's just say if Luna could some how find a way to link her weird creatures to Harry, people would believe it in a heart beat.

Oh how I despised those who lived on his gossips. I remembered the rumors that were spread after the world had heard the story of Sirius' innocence and death... If I had my way I would have bat boogeyed every single person who sent those horrible letters to Harry. I had been there with him during those times, offering my companionship, because even if Ron and Hermione were always there for Harry, this was different... They had become a couple, and I knew Harry was no longer as comfortable sharing some things with them, as he used to be.

I liked it now how he discreetly saved a seat for me next to him at the teacher's table. He would always bring his work to breakfast, place it on the chair next to him until I arrived, then he quietly picked it up and put it on the table in front of him, after offering me the special smile that I happily returned. I knew a few of the professors noticed this exchange, but I was grateful for their silent support because I didn't want Harry to get bad publicity because of me.

I was in my class watching my students write their first test of the season, when I felt eyes on the back of my head. I looked up to check if anyone needed help, however, I was surprised to see all heads down, concentrated on their papers. I looked around and couldn't help the grin that spread on my face. I noticed Harry, standing outside my door, grinning ear to ear. I raised my eyebrows to ask him what he wanted . He pointed at the clock and mouthed, "Five more minutes!" His grin was still in place. I noticed the hour had passed without me realizing it.

The bell rang before I could ask any more questions. My desk was piled with test papers. I sighed as I watched all the students gradually leave the classroom, with different expressions on their faces. I smiled to myself as I watched Edwina Bell walk out with a gleaming expression on her face. Harry and I had named her Mini Hermione, because she had an almost duplicate study habit to our best friend. I grinned even bigger when I heard Harry's voice out the door.

"Test go well Edwina?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" I heard Edwina answer with excitement her voice filled with excitement. "I think I even got the bonus question!" she replied. I heard Harry chuckle quietly and then say...

" Good for you Edwina! I am sure your parents will be proud."

" Thanks Professor Potter I will see you soon!" I head her reply, followed by her retreating steps. Harry poked his head in my classroom.

"All clear?" he asked, mischief dancing in his eyes, while he looked around high and low. I rolled my eyes, but my smile gave away how I was feeling.

It had been a week, but we hadn't kissed yet. It's not that the moment hadn't come, yet they were more like misfortunate moments ... The first time we tried it was broken by a student, the second time it was by Professor Snape. (Which I am going to confirm, wasn't a pleasant experience...Well, there were some perks, I'll let you decide.)

We were done for the day and we were heading back to Harry's room, like our usual routine. We talked about everything, and anything that came to our mind. Then, you know, when you know the moment is perfect and you lean towards each other for that ki ... Well, apparently my ability to identify perfect moments is really off, because just at that moment, there was Mr. Grease Man himself yelling out for Harry. " Potter! Potter! Did you change my hair gel into baby shampoo!"

I laughed. I knew the moment had been ruined, but Snape using a baby shampoo was just too funny to imagine. Harry however had a straight face on when he opened the door.

" Professor Snape... Clearly some students agree with the majority of Hogwarts population, that you should be getting your hair washed, and decided to present you with an early Christmas gift." he said, his voice serious, though his eyes were clearly telling a different story. I snickered quietly in the background.

"Just wait Potter. One of these days I am going to get you." he said huffing, and turned around, stomping all the way.

Harry's laughter gave way the instant he closed the door. We laughed for a long time, and then finally it was time for me to go to bed. Well let's just say incidents like that kept happening, and I hadn't gotten the kiss from my true love yet... Gosh I sound so dramatic sometimes...

Anyway, so where were we... Oh yeah, Harry had come into my classroom.

" Harry, what are you up to now? " I asked walking towards him. He smiled and walked towards me.

" Come with me. I have got the perfect place," he said.

I giggled. He had promised to find the perfect place, but so far we had been unsuccessful. I didn't care though, I would have gone just about anywhere with him. We peeked outside the door to check if the coast was clear and then ran across the hallway, out the great hall like two teenagers, instead of the professors we were supposed to be.

"Harry you do know Dumbledore will always know where we are, right?" I said chuckling softly.

We had run past the lake, and were now standing behind Hagrid's hut in the huge pumpkin patch. The place could hardly be called romantic, but hey, I had learned it's never about the place, it's about the people.

"Yea the old guy has his charms, but he freaks me out sometimes." his voice broke me out of my reverie. At the moment, we were both sitting behind a huge pumpkin that was covering us from onlookers. I was about to laugh at this whole situation when I noticed Harry looking at me.

"You're beautiful, you know that. I know this is probably the weirdest place to share my first kiss with you, but, I don't know how, but all the damn so-called romantic places are being hogged by the students! They are not supposed to be snogging in the middle of the astronomy tower, or by the lake, or in the Quidditch pitch!" I giggled lightly to hear the indignation in his voice, though agreed silently to what he was saying... but at the moment my views of romance were drastically changing, as Harry looked at me with those eyes that said so many things, if one could only read them right .

" Ginny, can I kiss you?" he asked softly. I would have laughed if it weren't Harry, we had been dating for a week and he still had to ask my permission, but this was Harry Potter, and this was one of the many reasons I had fallen for him. I nodded my head and gently behind this large pumpkin, with the birds watching, our magical moment was formed, as our lips touched in that soft kiss...

This was something beyond my imagination...and honestly I tell you, I felt like the luckiest girl alive!

_**Please Review! ( More chaps? Don't know yet. Hehehe…) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Alright I am sorry I haven't updated the other two stories I was supposed to :( ..I have family problems going on and a big huge writer's block .. But hoping to write a complete a chap soon on Harry's angel..thankyou to my wonderful reviewers for sticking with me so far..this is just something I though could be added to Never Like this but can also be a one shot in it self.. Tell me what you think..:)_

Disclaimer: yes same as other chapters

Chap 3

Ginny was laughing at Harry as he tried to grab his chocolate frog at the staff room table. He had caught it three times but it had slipped out of his fingers at each successful cough capture. He mocked glared at her as he dove in under the table to grab it.

" Ha ! I have got you now.. " he said smiling gleefully at Ginny as he put it in his mouth triumphantly.

Ginny chuckled at his antiques. " You do remember you do remember you are a wizard don't you Harry?" she asked as he licked the chocolate off his fingers. " A simple accio spell should have done it." she said looking up at him adoringly with her soft brown eyes.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. " Yea, but it's no fun that way. Anyway do you want the card. I heard from Ron that you collect them too. Here" he handed it to her without taking a look at it first.

She pouted as she looked at the card pretending to be sad.

" What?" he asked coming over and looking over her shoulders. He scowled seeing his own picture smiling back and winking at him.

" You didn't even give me an autograph on it!" Ginny whined and then as if on cue they both started laughing.

" Professor Potter, shouldn't you be in class teaching, rather than laughing like children with prof. Weasley." the voice he had loathed all his life interrupted them.

" We don't need a supervisor during lunch Prof. Snape, and I know when I am needed for my duties." Harry replied sharply.

Ginny was still giggling quietly in the backgroung still. Prof. Snape gave her one of his infamous look filled with distaste. " O come on Prof. There is no harm showing off that special toothpaste of yours once in a while.." she said in between giggles.

Snape rolled his eyes. " I don't have time for this nonsense!" he said as he strode out the door.

Harry looked at Ginny his eyes twinkling. " You are .." he started

" Smart, funny, sexy, beautiful, " Ginny finished, waggling her perfectly shape eyebrows at him. " Did I miss anything?" she asked with her hands on her hips . Harry nodded his head and pecked gently on her lips to make her stop. She smiled into the kiss.

The rest of the day went by quite well. His students enjoyed the lesson on the dementors. They were quite impressed by his patronus. He was walking out of his last class when he bumped into his favourite red head head.

She seemed to be put off by something.

" Hey what's wrong?" he asked as they walked back together to her room. He always walked her back, he knew she didn't need any protection. He just had more opportunity to talk to her this way. He knew they were dating but with her nothing was enough. He smiled as he thought of the surprise he had planned for her.

" O it's nothing" she started but stopped at the look Harry was giving her. " Well I was just arguing with Prof. Sinistra that there could only be one person in a chocolate frog's card. And I should know I have collected them all my life." Harry chuckled at the innocence of the argument his girlfriend had been having.

" What did she say?" he prompted.

" She said no, there have been places where there were two people in one card.. If they were married. But that isn't true Harry, I had Nicholas Flammel and he was the only one there ...there was no mention of his wife nor was her picture there!" she said making gestures with her arms.

"And.." he prodded.

" Well she had a bet with me that after christmas she is going to bring me a card with two people." she said knitting her brows together.

Harry chuckled. " No you don't understand Harry. I have to go up on the staff table and sing if I lose. I suck at singing Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry burst out laughing as she punched his arm. " Not funny!"

" It's alright Ginny..as you said you haven't seen a card like that your self..and if it does come down to the wire..you are not bad.." he said remembering and pursing his lips trying not to laugh. Singing was definitely not one of Ginny's strong pursuit, at least from what he had heard. He remembered in sixth year, she had burst into a song after Griffindor's victory. Let's just say, the paintings were gone from their portraits for a week. Fred and George had never past an opportunity to tease her about it yet. But to Harry it had still been perfect as it was the most genuine thing he had ever heard.

" Speaking of Christmas Harry, you know mom has invited you over right?" she said holding his hands as they reached her door. He smiled.

" Wouldn't miss a Weasley Christmas for the world!" he said.

It had been a week since that day and here they were at the Weasley family room opening their presents underneath the Christmas tree. Harry was eyeing Ginny as she opened her presents squealing in delight as she opened each wrapper. Her family had increased a considerable amount with all of her brothers getting married and their children. She had also gotten quite a few from her friends. He noticed his present looked considerably small in size next to the pile she had left to open but hoped it wouldn't disappoint her. He chewed his nails nervously as she reached for the box. Hermione nudged him, giving him a small wink and pointing at Ginny as she opened the parcel looking at it curiously.

It was a box of chocolate frog. She looked up at Harry, surprise evident on her face. " Chocolate frog..thanks Harry I love it." she said putting it aside.

" Wait.." Harry said " aren't you going to look inside for the card." she gave him a curious glance but opened it anyway. The frog jumped out and fell into Ron's outstretched hands who promptly put it in his mouth. Everyone laughed, but fell quiet as she put in her hand to pull out the card.

She looked at it and gave a gasp.. It was a picture of her.. And she wasn't the only one in it ..Harry was standing next to her waving as well and kissing her from time to time.. Underneath it said.. Mr & Mrs Potter. She put hand in her mouth too moved to say anything.

She looked up to see Harry on his knees.. " I ..well .." he started but looked into her eyes deeply before composing himself " I have known you forever Ginny, and I love you.." he smiled " I don't know when that started..but you have become the most important part of my life.. So will you make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my wife?" he asked ..

" Ofcourse dunderhead" Ginny said smiling broadly, after a moment when his words had sunk in, asshe hugged him tightly and kissed him. Mrs. Weasley broke down crying. The rest of the girls in the room were also noted sniffling.

" You do know now you have to sing on the staff table now Mrs . Soon to be Potter and I know the perfect song.." Harry whispered in her ears.

Ginny's eyes widened.. "Why you little" she started.. Harry started running laughing as he ran out to the garden with Ginny close behind.

Ginny laughed as she chased him. She couldn't believe it she was engaged.. To Harry Potter.. And she knew this would be her best performance on the table with her husband with her ofcourse.

Please review!


End file.
